


More Vivid in the Dark

by covacola



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyship Roadtrip but focused on GladNoct, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: Gladio comes back with some fresh scars. Noct thinks he has a handle on his feelings, and it's only after the lights go down that it gets the better of him.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	More Vivid in the Dark

Gladio's smirk always gets him. Half the time, it aggravates Noct more. The other half, it melts him. Tonight it's the latter as no one's under any illusions what a night spent at The Leville means after Gladio's absence. Since they'd parted ways in Caem, Noct had almost had his arm pecked off by a Cockatrice, had his head fucked with by a Treant, and nearly been crushed by crumbling walkways in Steyliff. And still, he'd managed without getting huge ass, super noticable scars. Gods only knew what the hell Gladio had been through. 

Noct pulled his eyes away, realizing he'd been staring at Gladio's forehead, and the other had noticed. His throat was bone dry. He blinked a few times, shaking himself out of it, and worked some moisture into his mouth before trying to speak. His eyes met Gladio's again, and the intensity sent roiling heat through him. When Gladio smirked, Noct found himself smirking back. Without a word, Gladio shifted back and Noct moved to join him on the bed. 

The other two didn't need any further prompting. Prom hopped up and scrambled over to them. He didn't even get a chance to hop onto the bed, Gladio grabbed him and in the moment before Iggy flicked the lights off, Noct saw their lips meet. The door was already locked, but he knew Specs would triple check anyway, so he relaxed his shoulders, pulling his loose shirt off in an easy motion. He was rewarded with a warm kiss to his shoulder as Iggy settled himself behind Noct, arms wrapping around him. 

* * *

Somehow in the tangle of darkness, Noct got himself settled into Gladio's lap. He felt his lips tug in a smirk as a fervent, needy hand cupped the back of his head. He'd never admit it, but there was something thrilling about how tight Gladio gripped his hip with all the force of his usual manhandling next to the gentle way his other hand tangled into his hair. Their lips met and Noct angled himself downward to allow Gladio to lay back. He braced himself against Gladio's chest, but didn't really need it once they'd stopped moving. So he let it roam, trailing down the familiar bumps of Gladio's muscled--

And then he felt it. 

He'd seen the scar, but fucking hell. It felt so much worse. So much wider and fresh and he wasn't sure if Gladio's intake of breath was pain or a simple reaction to the way Noct had stiffened. But Noct froze. He couldn't move, couldn't _breathe_. It hit him worse than the falling debris over his head. Worse than the fear the first time a bridge had collapsed on them. Worse than that moment of _"I'm gonna fucking die on him."_ Because this time it was worse. 

He really coulda died on them. On him. Gladio would have just disappeared and by the time they'd pieced together where he'd gone it'd have been far, far too late. 

"Hey." Gladio's soft rasp was usually a comfort, a sure way to keep him grounded. But the fear only spiked. He might never have heard it again. Never felt Gladio grab him and throw him around like a ragdoll or caress the back of his head as he was doing now. _"Hey."_

Noct realized his breathing was shallow and fast. Dimly, he felt Prom's hand on his arm, Iggy's hand on his back. But Gladio was the one who cut through the haze. He guided Noct so there foreheads were touching. He could feel Gladio breathing steadily, chest rising and falling beneath his palm. "I'm okay, Princess. I'm here. I'm right here." 

Tears suddenly stung his eyes, but at least he'd come back to himself enough to feel bad he'd basically ruined the moment. He curled up, burying his face in Gladio's shoulder, holding on tight to him, his arms moved to snake around Gladio's waist. He could feel the scar against his skin. A bright red splatter against a canvas he'd become so familiar with. Another wave of fear crashed over him, but this time he had Prom pressed against his back, Iggy running his hand over Noct's side, and Gladio toying with his hair. 

"Promise--" oh Gods his voice cracked, but he tried again, _"promise._ Promise me you won't-- don't go off and do some dumb shit on your own again." 

He could sense rather than see Gladio's scowl. "It wasn't _'dumb shit'--"_ but he sighed, realizing this wasn't the time to argue. "I won't. Promise. 'Sides, not like I have any reason to take the trial again." 

Noct shifted. That didn't really help, but he willed himself to believe it was something. 

Gladio seemed to know, of course he did. He placed a gentle kiss to Noct's forehead. In barely a low, raspy whisper he added, "promise. From now on, where you go, I go."

"And vice versa?" 

The shortest, smallest, hesitant silence. It was a loaded question. Gladio barked out orders, Iggy laid out the plans and kept them in check, Prom begged to stop for photos, but it was Noct who called the shots. But Noct always insisted he'd never have managed any of it alone. Even when he tried to burden all his responsibility himself, alone, quietly. 

"Of course. Promise." 

He wouldn't let Noct carry it alone. None of them would. They'd fight through hell-- even if that hell was Noct's own mind-- to get to him, help shoulder his burdens. Just as he'd do for them. 

Noct relaxed, nuzzling closer, exhausted. But it was enough for now. And Noct wasn't the only one who squeezed Gladio just a little tighter, held him a little closer, pressed in just a little more. Gladio wouldn't have done things differently, but he wasn't proud that this had spooked them, hurt them. He squeezed back, and it was only a start. He'd protect them, even from this. Hell, it was why he'd gone in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> All that and then WoR fuckin happened I hate canon.


End file.
